Published international applications WO 98/17910 and WO 99/61790, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, describe a rolling fluid machine that may be used, in addition to a number of other applications, as a drive of rotary tools. Such a machine comprises a chamber provided with an inlet of fluid and at least one entrance opening. In front of such an opening, there is a rolling rotor placed on a supporting system. The rotor comprises a rotary-shaped body. A brush may be installed on the outlet shaft.
A published Czech application PV 1999-4624, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, describes a room air moisturizer. Its design uses the above described rolling fluid machine. In this embodiment the outlet comprises a channel provided in the upper end of the precession shaft. A part of the liquid leaves the tank through the first outlet opening at the end of the precession shaft and is sprayed by pressure and by the precession movement of the shaft. Another part of the liquid leaves the tank through the second outlet opening to the area between the first friction surface and the second friction surface, thereby improving their mutual movements. The remaining portion of the liquid leaves the tank through the third outlet opening between the first friction surface and the lid of the tank.
A registered Czech utility model CZ 12707, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, describes a rolling fluid machine, especially with a liquid spraying at the output, comprising a chamber where at least a part of the inner surface has a rotary shape and the chamber is provided with at least one liquid inlet and at least one liquid outlet while in the chamber a rolling rotor is installed in a manner enabling rolling and swinging. The rotor comprises a hollow shaft and the shaft is provided with at least one additional entrance opening and least one additional exit opening connected to an exchangeable spraying head with spraying openings.
Disadvantage of all known rolling fluid machines is the fact that the liquid flow through the machine is limited by the size of the clearance between the rolling rotor and the inner wall of the machine chamber.
The aim of this invention is to enable to choose which portion of the energy supplied to the rolling fluid machine will be transformed to the mechanical energy (rotor revolutions) and what portion of the supplied energy will be transformed to kinetic energy of the liquid flow at the outlet.